Unexpected Emotion
by Ruby Snape
Summary: Snape is in a coma **UPDATED** up to Chapter 8!! - Rating for later chapters - HG/SS
1. When The War Is Over

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The Harry Potter Universe belongs to J.K. Rowling and associated parties. I am just a fan of J.K.R's work, and am just making the characters jump through hoops for my own sick, sense of enjoyment.  
  
Author's Note: This is my first published Harry Potter fan fiction, so please be kind and do not 'flame' me, I don't mind constructive criticism, all good reviews are welcomed.Please Enjoy!  
  
I had to re-upload everything, none of the chapters have changed.  
  
Unexpected Emotions  
  
Chapter One - When The War Is Over  
  
The war had ended five days ago. Voldermort had finally come to his downfall in Godric's Hollow once more, and again it was Harry Potter, the boy who lived, that destroyed Voldermort's world.  
  
Lucius Malfoy had exposed Severus Snape as a spy. Voldermort had taken Malfoy's word and tortured Snape until he was a remnant of the man who had scared Hogwarts students just moments before that fatal night. Snape had not denied Malfoy's accusation, he was tired of the façade, and he was fed up with his lonesome life. He partly blamed himself for the lack of company. Severus Snape, was a feared man, he never forgave himself for the past, and never allowed people to get close to him in fear that he would hurt them.  
  
And now Hermione Granger, age 24, sat beside him crying. Why? She couldn't explain. Hermione had graduated from Hogwarts with an Order of Merlin, second class and had been asked to join the Order of The Phoenix. It was with the order that she had worked on various potions, of poison and antidote. And it was on occasion that she consulted the wisest potions master in the field. A friendship had not formed between the two, but instead a level of understanding.  
  
She and Snape were alike; they both lived a life of solitude. Hermione remained friends with Harry and Ron, but only saw them on occasion. It was the same as their final year at Hogwarts; her studies came first and foremost, as did her work.  
  
"Please Professor, wake up. There is no longer anything to fear."  
  
The man still lay up on the white sheets, his skin almost blending in like a camouflage. His chest rose and fell with each breath, but her words fell on deaf ear.  
  
"Still no change, my child?"  
  
Hermione shook her head, "No Albus, I wish he would wake, for purely selfish reasons. I miss him."  
  
"Ah so finally after many years, you see Severus as I do. Not as an ogre, but as a lonely man."  
  
"I know exactly how he feels. We live the same sort of life, just with different pasts."  
  
Dumbledore placed a comforting hand on Hermione's shoulder. "You should go and rest my child. Minerva has a bed made up for you in Gryffindor tower. The password is 'Les Liaisons Dangereuses', I will stay with Severus."  
  
"Thank you Albus." Hermione rose from the chair feeling a little stiff from sitting so long. She kissed Snape on the cheek and then left the ward.  
  
"Severus old friend, you better wake soon. The new school year is starting. Who will I have on staff to scare the first years?"  
  
~*~  
  
"Young Miss Granger, it has been a long time, Password my dear?" asked the slightly faded Fat Lady.  
  
"Les Liaisons Dangereuses"  
  
The portrait swung open and Hermione entered the familiar common room. She walked past the brightly burning fire and headed up to McGonagall's chamber. Hermione was about to knock when the door swung open, narrowly missing her nose.  
  
"Hermione, Albus told me you were here. Come child." Minerva McGonagall put a protective arm around Hermione's shoulders and led her to the guest chambers. "Such a worry it will be with out Severus around."  
  
"I hope he recovers soon. Hogwarts needs him"  
  
"Yes, I'm not sure that the second years, and onwards will miss him, except for the Slytherin's of course. But I can't remember what first year students were like before Severus' speech in the dreaded first year potions class."  
  
Hermione nodded. "He always frightened the wits out of Neville, I think he still does."  
  
Hermione and Minerva laughed. "Get some sleep, Hermione; I'll wake you at 6 so you can return to Severus as soon as possible."  
  
"Thank you Minerva, I'm going to try reading him his notes tomorrow. Hopefully it will stimulate him enough to wake." 


	2. Friends Forever

Disclaimer: See chapter One.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
When The War Is Over - is a song sung by John Farnham. Les Liaisons Dangereuses - was a stage play Alan Rickman was in.  
  
Unexpected Emotions  
  
Chapter Two - Friends Forever  
  
Hermione grabbed two pieces of toast and a cup of coffee; she quickly downed them on her way to Snape's office.  
  
She walked in the office and looked around the room, it was well organized as ever and she found the stack of notes neatly piled in the centre of the desk. "So predictable Severus." She sighed.  
  
Holding the notes to her chest as though they were her lifeline, she made her way to Snape's bedside. On arrival she saw Dumbledore slumped in the chair asleep muttering about his last encounter with Bertie Botts every flavor beans. She stifled a giggle, and gently woke the aged man. "My turn Albus. Was there any change?"  
  
Dumbledore's eyes said it all. 'No my dear. Ah I see you have some reading to do."  
  
Hermione gave a small smile, "I thought reading him, his notes would help him to come back."  
  
"Hermione, school starts in less than a week, and I don't think Severus will be up to teaching then, could you take his classes, just until he is able."  
  
"I'd say I'd be delighted under different circumstances, but yes, I will take Severus' classes for him."  
  
"Thank you my dear. I will be back later; unfortunately Cornelius Fudge needs my assistance again. Remind me to take a holiday as soon as he retires at the end of the year."  
  
"I will Albus,"  
  
Hermione turned back to Snape; she watched his chest rise and fall. 'At least he is still breathing with out assistance.' Taking a seat she laid the papers on her lap and sighed loudly, "Well Severus, let's see if you can wake up. I should take points away from Slytherin for your stubbornness."  
  
She read the notes aloud, and found herself engrossed in the latest research on the wolfsbane potion. Hermione reached the end of the page and looked up at Severus checking for a sign of change. "Severus, you are so close to the cure, you have to wake up. I promise if you wake I'll help you, I'll leave you alone, and I'll do anything you ask of me, just wake up so you can complete the cure." Hermione's thoughts went to Remus Lupin. Lupin had enjoyed teaching at Hogwarts, but had left when the school had discovered he was a werewolf, with little thanks from Snape spilling the beans. "If we found the cure Remus could teach again." She whispered.  
  
"And Remus would love to."  
  
The voice startled her. "Harry!" she hugged her friend fiercely.  
  
"How is the greasy git?" Harry gave a nod in Snape's direction.  
  
"Still no change. I do hope he will wake up. I'm dreading teaching the first years. They're so full of bravado, they think they are invincible. It was always Severus who made them realize their mortality."  
  
"He also made them realize that he was the nastiest person in the world, second to Voldermort."  
  
"He was never that bad Harry. The Malfoy's were on Voldermort's heels for that title."  
  
"True, but that didn't mean that Snape had reason for making life unbearable for us while we were at school. Anyway, how are you holding up? You look like you could use a strong cup of coffee."  
  
"That would be wonderful Harry. I got very little sleep last night."  
  
"Sure Hermione, I'll be right back." Harry left then returned minutes later with two cups of coffee. "Look who I found out in the hall."  
  
"Ron!" Hermione hugged him so hard that he couldn't breathe.  
  
"Mione, I don't want cracked ribs,"  
  
"Sorry Ron," Hermione's face flushed. "I haven't seen you since."  
  
"Yeah." Filled in Ron. Hermione and Ron had broken up two weeks before the war ended. They had parted on mutual terms, but the heavy silence still remained.  
  
Hermione took the cup of coffee from Harry and settled back in to the chair.  
  
"Hey 'Mione, Albus told me that your going to have to take the potions class if the git doesn't wake up." Ron grinned at the thought.  
  
"I know, I hate to think what it's going to be like. Severus has only ever missed one class in all his years here at Hogwarts."  
  
"Yeah and I'll never forget it either." Ron recalled the day that Snape had missed class. He had later been found, by Harry in the hospital wing. Snape had been there since Neville had melted another cauldron in detention the night before. Poor Snape was covered head to toe in boils.  
  
Of course Harry had informed Ron and Hermione. And the trio had gone up to get a look at the potions professor under the invisibility cloak. Ron and Harry had gone to laugh, and Hermione had gone to deliver a present.  
  
The two boys had mocked her for it. But she didn't care; she had felt compassion for Snape's dilemma. 


	3. The Awakening

Disclaimer: See chapter One.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Friends Forever - written and sung by Vitamin C  
  
  
  
Unexpected Emotions  
  
Chapter Three - The Awakening  
  
Ron and Harry convinced Hermione to get some sleep. They kept a constant vigil by Snape's bedside until Hermione had returned early the next morning. She shooed Harry and Ron to bed.  
  
Hermione took up her usual bedside position. He looked so peaceful with out his scowl. Her eyes traced the lines on his face; suddenly she had an overwhelming desire to kiss him on the lips. She was becoming hypnotized by the sleeping man. Hermione moved from her chair and sat on the bed; her hand reached out and brushed a few hairs away from his face. "Severus, how am I going to cope? You've got to wake up to teach, the students need you, Hogwarts needs you and I need you." She clamped her mouth shut and moved back from the bed. She was startled by her confession. Hermione reached out and grabbed a book, it was a book from Snape's own collection, and it was of Shakespeare's sonnets. She began to read sonnet 130.  
  
"My mistress' eyes are nothing like the sun,  
  
Coral is far more red, than her lips red,  
  
If snow be white, why then her breasts are dun:  
  
If hairs be wires, black wires grow on her head:  
  
I have seen roses damasked, red and white,  
  
But no such roses see I in her cheeks,  
  
And in some perfumes is there more delight,  
  
Than in the breath that from my mistress reeks.  
  
I love to hear her speak, yet well I know,  
  
That music hath a far more pleasing sound:  
  
I grant I never saw a goddess go,  
  
My mistress when she walks treads on the ground.  
  
And yet by heaven I think my love as rare,  
  
as any she belied with false compare."  
  
She gently closed the book and placed it on the bed stand. Hermione placed her hand on Snape's and gently caressed it, feeling is strength. Surprisingly his hands were smooth, she discovered and she raised his hand to her face and rubbed her cheek on his palm. Hermione slowly got up from the chair, and leant forward placing a chaste kiss upon his ashen lips. "I must go Severus; I have to prepare for your class tomorrow."  
  
Hermione turned and left with tears in her eyes and a heavy heart.  
  
Dumbledore stepped out from behind a screen. "It seems someone is falling in love with you Severus. I think you aught to wake up because you are missing out on one of life's greatest treasures."  
  
~***~  
  
A knock interrupted Hermione thoughts. "Come In." she called.  
  
Albus Dumbledore entered the room. "Well that sounds more welcome than Severus' Enter." He chuckled.  
  
Hermione gave Dumbledore a smile. "I wish I was hearing his 'Enter' again."  
  
"So do I my dear. But things are improving, he opened his eyes just a moment ago."  
  
Hermione hugged Dumbledore in relieve a wave of tears washing over her. "He's going to be alright."  
  
"Yes my dear, but he will not be up to teaching just yet, he is still very weak."  
  
"I don't care, I'm just glad he is alright."  
  
"Poppy said you could go see him for a little while, but not to tire him."  
  
"Oh Albus, I won't. I just want to see that scowl of his when I tell him that I'm teaching his classes."  
  
Dumbledore chuckled, and followed Hermione out the room. 


	4. Torture

Disclaimer: See chapter One.  
  
Author's Note: Thank you to all of you who have given me reviews, it's great to know that I'm on the right track (  
  
Sonnet 130 - Written by William Shakespeare. Read by Alan Rickman on the Love Speaks album.  
  
Unexpected Emotions  
  
Chapter Four -Torture.  
  
"Come to pity me have you?"  
  
"Of course not Severus. I thought after this past year, we would become something known as friends." Hermione's eyes were wide with fear of rejection.  
  
"I have no friends Miss Granger."  
  
"Hermione."  
  
"What?" Snape looked puzzled.  
  
"My name, its Hermione, you used to call me it."  
  
"Hermione, I am a man who likes solitude. I do not have time for friends."  
  
"Then I pity you, not for your medical state, but for your blackened heart. Everyone needs friends Severus."  
  
"If I had friends like Potter and Weasley, then I'd hang myself."  
  
"Honestly, you just don't like Harry and Ron, because they remind you of James and Sirius. They are completely different people you know."  
  
"Ha! Not likely. Potter was always parading around like he owned the school, both senior and junior."  
  
"Fine, I think I will leave, but I'll be back tomorrow. I don't know if Albus told you, but I'm taking your classes for the next few weeks, until you get back on your feet again. I guess Gryffindor will be in running for the house cup again this year."  
  
Snape's eyes blazed with fury as she walked out the room with a smirk plastered on her face.  
  
"She's in love with you, you know." Dumbledore entered the room his hands clasped together.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous."  
  
"It's true, and I know that you are in love with her."  
  
"Senility has hit you Albus. You've gone mental in your old age."  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "Severus, many things happened in the weeks you were unconscious. Miss Granger has kept a vigil by your bedside since the moment you were brought here. She read to you and got a better understanding of the inner man you are."  
  
"There is no inner man, Albus, I am what you see. A mean, greasy haired bastard, ex-death eater and waste of breathing space."  
  
"No Severus, she saw a man who is lonely, needing companionship. She sees you as a man of taste and refinement and last but not least, a man who is capable of love, but is afraid to let people close."  
  
Snape grumbled and scowled. "And since when did you become a know it all?"  
  
"Since the day of my birth, I was a terror to the teachers. Lemon drop?"  
  
Snape shook his head. "How long until I can get back to teaching? I can't bear the thought of that woman being too light on my students."  
  
"2 weeks, give or take a few days. Severus, you have been through a traumatic time, relax. Everything will still be as it is when you are able to return to scaring the students." 


	5. Meticulous Howler

Disclaimer: See chapter One.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to all who have reviewed. It's great reading all of your thoughts. =)  
  
  
  
Unexpected Emotions  
  
Chapter Five - Meticulous Howler  
  
Hermione rested her head in her hands, her body racked with sobs. "Why does he infuriate me so easily?" she shouted to the empty room. She got up from her seat in her new room and walked to the window. Staring out she saw the students arriving for the start of year feast. Brushing her tears aside, she took a deep breath and left the room heading to the great hall. "Hermione, wait up."  
  
Hermione turned and saw Neville Longbottom running towards her. "Hello Neville, how are you?" Neville had been an assistant to Professor Sprout since graduation.  
  
"Great thanks." Neville grinned "Listen, can I talk to you after the feast? I know you're taking over Snape's position for a while, and I've found something interesting, that might interest you."  
  
"Sure Neville. What is it?"  
  
"It's a surprise."  
  
"Ok, well don't keep me in suspense too long. You know where I'm staying right?"  
  
"Gryffindor tower?"  
  
Hermione shook her head. "No, I've moved down to a spare room in the dungeons, it's a lot easier being there for when classes start." The two reached the doors of the hall. "I'll see you after the feast then Neville." Neville nodded and headed for his seat. Hermione took her seat next to the empty chair that belonged to Professor Snape. A fresh batch of tears threatened to fall. 'Pull yourself together Hermione. How on Earth do you expect to get respect from the students if they see you as a blubbering mess?'  
  
The sorting ceremony went off without a hitch. She watched the student's nervous faces and wondered if she had looked the same way in her first year. The staff and students ate until they could eat no more. Finally Dumbledore rose and made his announcements. "The dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Mr. Filch our caretaker asks that you refrain from entering the third floor, unless you wish to meet a most awful death." Hermione remembered the third floor. It was where she, Harry and Ron had run in to Fluffy the three headed dog on their escape from filch. Fluffy still had free run of the third floor, it was rare that he was to guard anything. It was rumored to be where the triwizard cup was kept. "Professor Granger has been kind enough to take over from Professor Snape." She and Dumbledore observed the shocked and gleeful faces. "However, Professor Snape will be returning in a couple of weeks. I'll expect you to give Professor Granger the same respect you would Professor Snape. Now with the notices out the way, I do think it is time we all turn in."  
  
The students filed out of the hall and Neville joined Hermione. "Can we take a walk?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
The two walked in silence as they took the path to the dungeons. "Hermione, I came across an interesting plant this summer. It has similar properties to mandrake root; I think that it could be beneficial in a wolfsbane potion."  
  
Hermione's eyes widened. "How do you know? What is it?"  
  
"I spoke to Professor Sprout. It is a new species of plant, we did some tests on it last week and we both think that it could be the answer. It's called Meticulous Howler." He handed her a copy of his research notes.  
  
She eyed the notes, "Do you have any idea of what this means, if it is the cure?"  
  
Neville nodded. "I have a lot to thank Professor Lupin for. I just hope this is thanks enough."  
  
"I'm sure it will be Neville." They reached Hermione's door. "Goodnight Neville."  
  
"Goodnight Hermione."  
  
Hermione entered her room and gave her hair a quick brushing. She then put on her heavy cloak, as the night air was getting cooler and grabbed Neville's notes. Walking out the room, she hoped that Severus would in a better mood than he was earlier. 


	6. Recovery

Disclaimer: See chapter One.  
  
Author's Note: Meticulous Howler, I created myself. The word meticulous just popped in my head, and I got the idea of howler, from wolves howling at the moon.  
  
  
  
Unexpected Emotions  
  
Chapter Six - Recovery  
  
"Back again?" Snape grumbled.  
  
"Of course, you can't get rid of me that easily." A smile played on Hermione's lips.  
  
"Looks like I get all the luck. Although, Miss Granger, I must say you are looking like the cat that got the cream."  
  
"Meticulous Howler."  
  
Snape raised a solitary eyebrow, "and that is?"  
  
"Something that will complete your research, and enable Remus to return to Hogwarts with out guilt."  
  
"So you've read my notes. Have you ever heard of privacy?"  
  
Hermione sighed. Gods the man was infuriating sometimes. "For your information, Severus, you were in a coma. I read you your notes to hopefully rouse you. Minerva and Albus both knew what I was up to and neither one of them stopped me."  
  
"That's because they are too Gryffindor to do so."  
  
"Ha! You know what your problem is?" Hermione did not wait for him to answer, "You don't like people to help. You think you are invincible and can do everything by yourself. Well for your information, Severus, Neville Longbottom discovered the Meticulous Howler plant, and you'll find that it is the catalyst in the wolfsbane potion that will cure Remus. So you won't have done it on your own." She threw Neville's notes on to his lap and stormed out of the room.  
  
Snape eyed the notes as though they were an agitated cobra. He looked at the door, and then at the notes again. He then picked up the notes and began to read. "Well it looks like Longbottom finally grew some brains." He muttered to himself.  
  
"He's always had brains, he was just nervous with having you breathe down his neck every lesson."  
  
Snape looked up and saw Hermione walking toward him. "I thought you left."  
  
"Nope, just needed a breather. You do like to get under my skin."  
  
"As you do mine. He really discovered this on his own?"  
  
"Yep. He researched its properties afterwards with Professor Sprout. Her findings were the same as his."  
  
Snape for the first time in his life looked shocked.  
  
"What's the matter? Didn't you think that Neville could accomplish something on his own?"  
  
"Of course I did. He managed to make it on class on time, I'm sure that he didn't have someone to dress him."  
  
"Still can't admit you're wrong after all these years, Severus." Dumbledore stepped in to the room and Snape scowled.  
  
"Great, another person to make my day wonderful."  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "Ah Severus, you couldn't be more right. Hermione and Severus looked at Dumbledore confused. "Madame Pomfrey has said you can go, but you must come back at the end of the week, just so she can see that you've recovered properly."  
  
"My classes?"  
  
"Hermione will teach them till the end of next week. That way you can dedicate some time to research. I think we will need a new Defense against the dark arts teacher soon. It seems we have another Gilderoy Lockhart on our hands."  
  
Snape groaned, and Hermione rolled her eyes. It was not hard to recall her second year at Hogwarts. She along with the rest of the female population of Hogwarts had a crush on the handsome teacher. Unfortunately he had turned out to be a fake, and only excelled at the 'Obliviate' charm.  
  
"Fine, could you both be so kind as to leave so I can dress." The puzzled look returned to Hermione's face. "What is the matter Hermione?"  
  
"Nothing Severus, except that I thought you'd be offering to take the D.A.D.A. classes."  
  
"And what gives you that idea?"  
  
"Well when I was a student here, everyone thought that you were always after the Dark Arts position."  
  
"Everyone thought wrong then. If they had bothered listening to their first potions class then they would realize that I don't go for foolish wand waving, Of course I enjoy the odd duel, but which male wizard doesn't? No, Miss Granger, the pure beauty of magic is held within the cauldron."  
  
"Ok, then I will allow you to get dressed. I will see you tomorrow; I have some papers to mark, unless you want them?" Snape scowled, and Hermione laughed. Leaving the room she called out, "Goodnight Severus, Albus."  
  
"She has grown in to a fine young woman." Stated Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"You have some strange idea's old man. Hermione is still a Gryffindor know it all."  
  
"Severus, just because she is a Gryffindor, does not mean that she is not beautiful."  
  
Snape shook his head. 'Had she really grown beautiful? He enjoyed her company, although he would never admit it, and she had a captivating intelligence. No, it must be Albus going even stranger in his age.'  
  
When Severus Snape had finally come out of his thoughts, he was alone. Quickly he dressed and headed for his chambers. A much welcomed place after the cold, sterile hospital wing. 


	7. Inner Smile

Disclaimer: See chapter One.  
  
Author's Note: Inner Smile is a song by Texas.  
  
  
  
Unexpected Emotions  
  
Chapter Seven - Inner Smile  
  
"So how do we prepare the meticulous howler?" Hermione asked looking at the strange plant. The meticulous howler was the size of a pumpkin, but was bright blue in color and when sliced in half it let out a wolf's howl.  
  
"We need to cube it then, simmer it in mandrake juice for 45 minutes."  
  
Hermione nodded and began to prepare the cauldron of mandrake juice, whilst Snape prepared the howler. She watched as his strong hands worked chopping the tough plant. Suddenly Hermione got this funny feeling wash over her. It was hard to explain. She felt as though she wanted to cry and laugh at the same time and she had the overwhelming urge to throw herself at him. Looking in to the cauldron she saw small bubbles forming in the clear liquid. "The mandrake juice is ready."  
  
Snape finished cutting the last piece and gently dropped the meticulous howler in to the simmering liquid. He watched her delicate fingers wrapped round the spoon stir the developing potion. Slowly he traced his eyes up her arm and came to rest upon her eyes of liquid amber. 'Dumbledore was right, she is beautiful. Why hadn't I noticed it before?'  
  
Hermione spoke knocking Snape out of his reverie. "Is there a problem Severus?"  
  
Snape shook his head. "No Hermione, I was just thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Strangely enough, you."  
  
A mixture of amusement and shock appeared in Hermione's eyes. "I hope they were good thoughts."  
  
"I'm not sure, to be honest. I was wondering why you don't seem to have a boyfriend. I thought women your age did."  
  
"They still do and I did have a boyfriend, we broke up just before the war ended."  
  
"Oh, I guess I should say I'm sorry." His eyes became downcast.  
  
"Don't be. It was mostly my choice. I wanted to spend more time on my work, and Ron didn't like it."  
  
"Weasley?"  
  
"Do you know any other Ron's?"  
  
"No, I thought you'd end up with Potter."  
  
Hermione laughed. "Harry? Where do you get these ideas? Since when has Harry thought of anything but Quidditch? Why the sudden interest in my love life?"  
  
"Well I guess, Oh I don't know how to do this!" Snape stormed to the far side of the room. "Hermione, I want to be your friend. There I said it. Happy now?"  
  
"Hermione left the potion and walked over to Snape. She placed her hand on his shoulder. "I would be glad to have you as a friend."  
  
Snape turned slowly to look at Hermione, making sure that she was not making a joke of him. "Thank you."  
  
Hermione smiled and walked back to the potion. Looking at the clock she extinguished the flame under the cauldron. "Ready for the next part?" Snape and Hermione worked diligently until the potion was complete. "I guess now we just have to wait until the next full moon."  
  
"Mmm. I think I'll send Lupin a note." Snape scrawled upon a piece of parchment. Standing up, he re read his note and grabbed his cloak. "Coming?" Hermione nodded and followed Snape to the owlery. Opening the door, several owls gave Severus and Hermione disapproving looks for disturbing their sleep. Tying the note to a sleepy tawny frog mouth, Snape gave his instructions. "Phantom, I need you to give this to Remus Lupin." The bird stretched its wings and flew out the window. Snape stared after the bird until it was long out of sight.  
  
"Dumbledore is expecting us at dinner. We best be going."  
  
Snape turned to Hermione and the pair headed to the great hall.  
  
~*~  
  
"How is the potion coming along?" Dumbledore looked to Snape.  
  
"It is complete. I've owled Lupin. We should find out if it works by next full moon."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "I'd like to see you and Hermione after dinner; I have some things that need discussing."  
  
"Certainly Albus." Replied Snape.  
  
Hermione smiled and nodded. She remained silent through out the meal. Her feelings were tumultuous after Severus' earlier confession. She wanted his friendship, but she was beginning to feel something more, but she was unable to understand why.  
  
The meal was over in what seemed like hours, but was only minutes. Hermione followed Severus and Albus to the gargoyle outside his office. "Jelly slugs." The gargoyle sprung open, and Hermione grimaced. Dumbledore always had peculiar tastes. Seated in the office Fawkes flew over and perched himself on Snape's shoulder. The dark haired man stroked the bird. Fawkes lapped up the attention then flew back to his perch when Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Now that the potion is complete, I gather you'll want to return to teaching Severus."  
  
"Of course Albus." Snape replied.  
  
"That means that Hermione will no longer be needed here and can return to working for the order. Unfortunately, things are slow with the order now that Voldermort has been defeated and I feel that your mind will be wasted with meaningless paperwork Hermione. So, I am offering you the charms position."  
  
Hermione looked shocked for the second time that day. "But what about."  
  
Dumbledore raised his hand in a silencing manner. "March Flitwick has wanted to retire for some time; there just hasn't been a suitable replacement. The war took a lot out of him, and now he struggles with some of the more complex charms that the seventh years need learn. He requested you specifically Hermione."  
  
"I am honored, and would love to teach here."  
  
"Then it is settled. You can either take a room near Gryffindor tower or near the charms room if you like."  
  
"Actually Albus, I would prefer to keep my room near the dungeons. I've made it quite comfortable there and it quite feels like home."  
  
"Very well, if you wish. Congratulations Hermione. You can start teaching charms from Monday, I am sure that you and Severus need to go over the potions class plan."  
  
Snape nodded. "If that is all?"  
  
"Yes, Severus. Goodnight then."  
  
Hermione and Severus left the room. Hermione was beaming and Snape wore his usual expression. "Are you busy tomorrow evening Hermione?"  
  
Hermione shook her head to indicate 'no'.  
  
"I was thinking after dinner we could go over the potions class details."  
  
"That will be fine Severus." She stood on tiptoe and kissed Snape on the cheek. "Goodnight Severus." Whispering her password she went in her room leaving a stunned Severus Snape standing outside. 


	8. Fine Wine

Disclaimer: See chapter One.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Unexpected Emotions  
  
Chapter Eight - Fine Wine  
  
Hermione walked in to the common room she shared with Snape. She placed her papers down on the small coffee table and sat on the leather lounge.  
  
"Would you care for a drink?" Snape offered.  
  
"Thank you." She noted how relaxed Snape was and wondered why he wasn't like it more often.  
  
Handing her a glass of red wine Snape sat beside her. "I really don't think we need to go over to much, just let me know what you've covered and then we can relax for the evening. I am sure you were capable in your teaching abilities, seeing as you were able to make a polyjuice potion in your second year and helped Longbottom to pass."  
  
Hermione blushed. "I am sorry now for stealing from you. But if I had to have done it again I would."  
  
Snape nodded. "I probably would have done the same." Hermione informed Snape of all the sections they had covered and she told him a little about each of the students. "Good, you were up to where I would be."  
  
"It was easy enough knowing what to do, I remembered from when I was here." They sat in silence drinking the wine, watching the blazing fire.  
  
"Hermione." Hermione turned to look at Snape, her eyes gazing in to his. She had never noticed how dark they were before. She felt as though she could drown in his stare. Slowly she moved closer to him. Her hand reached up and touched his smooth cheek. Her lips parted slightly as she tilted her head, Severus' mouth came down upon hers in a searing kiss. A small moan escaped her throat as his hands wrapped around her back. They broke apart flushed and breathless. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have." Snape got up from the lounge collecting the papers that lay on the table.  
  
Hermione stood up, "No, it's alright, I."  
  
"Goodnight Hermione." Snape left the room leaving Hermione standing alone in the centre of the room feeling as though she had been punched in the stomach. Tears formed in her eyes. She dropped back to sit on the couch and let the tears fall freely. Sobs racking her body. What was it that she had done wrong? Was she really that hideous?  
  
~*~  
  
Snape leant against the closed door. He could hear her crying. "You damn fool." He cursed himself. "What are you doing to her and yourself?" He moved away from the door and opened his wardrobe. He removed his clothes and stood looking at himself in the mirror. All Snape saw was an ordinary man, with a few scars. The largest scar remaining where the dark mark once was. Poppy had offered to remove it for him, but he refused. He wanted a reminder of how terrible he once was and for him never to head down that path again. "Honestly Severus, you're a fool for thinking that she liked you." Sure she had kissed him back, but it had to be the influence of the wine, no one could love an ugly git like himself. He slipped into his black silk pajamas and cursed himself again.  
  
The sobs from the door had stopped. Severus Snape quietly opened the door a fraction to see if Hermione was still there. He saw her lying on the couch, asleep with a tear streaked face. Gathering up a blanket he silently made his way over to the couch. Carefully he covered her with the blanket. "I'm sorry Hermione" he whispered walking back to his room.  
  
He slipped under the covers and promised himself to apologize in the morning. 


End file.
